Verdes hojas de verano.
by Lucil
Summary: BUeno, he aquí mi primer songfic. Dedicado a la hermana gemela de Presea. Surgen algunos recuerdos, y ella se entristece por que el hombre que ella ama no le corresponde a ella, sino a Marina.


**Verdes hojas de verano.**

Se ve a una joven rubia, caminar por los grandes bosques de Céfiro. El único lugar donde quiere estar ahora, después de pasar por eso. No debería reprocharse, pues ella las ayudó a volver, sabiendo lo que le costaría, pero eso no la hace sentir mejor. Perdió el único consuelo que tenía después de la muerte de su hermana, claro, sin contar a Nicona, pero ella no la entendía como aquél lo hacía. Después de su regreso, decidió quedarse en los bosques donde vivió gran parte de su infancia, y donde lo conoció, a aquél, a ese que le robó el corazón, y hace unas horas, sin saberlo lo destrozó.

**Igual hoy que siempre**

**llorar por tu ausencia**

**soñar tu regreso**

**desear y esperar.**

~* Flashback. *~ Está un par de niñas jugando en el bosque, ambas son prácticamente idénticas, excepto por la marca de nacimiento en forma de alas que una de ellas tiene, debajo del hombro izquierdo, compitiendo por ver quien llega primero a la pared de la fortaleza que las resguarda del resto del bosque. De repente, una parte de la extraña pared se abre, y entra un pequeño joven, de cabello violeta y ojos azules. Las niñas se le acercan, y este les dice que busca a Emi, por que necesita encargarle algo. Ella es la mamá de ambas niñas, puesto que son hermanas gemelas, y ellas la llevan donde está ésta.

**Juventud que se pierde,**

**al llegar el verano,**

**verdes hojas que imploran**

**tu amor encontrar.**

En el camino, las pequeñas interrogan al niño, para descubrir que este es en realidad el gran Clef, el jefe Guru de Céfiro, y que es más adulto de lo que aparenta, cuando llegan con Emi, la creadora de armas de Céfiro, esta reconoce al "niño", este le pide que se encargue de hacer las armas para unos pequeños aprendices a su cuidado, ella accede, solo que los pequeños tendrán que conseguir el material de sus espadas. Después de una corta charla, el "pequeño" se retira, dejando un poco tristes a las niñas. Con el paso de los años, hubo pocas visitas del Guru de Céfiro, pero las pequeñas quedaron prendadas de este desde la primera visita. Cuando los aprendices recibieron sus espadas, y ellas tienen que despedirse tal vez por demasiado tiempo, de ese niño al que tanto cariño le tomaron, una de ellas decide salir de la fortaleza para ir a la aldea a vivir argumentando que quiere aprender a manejar mejor la espada, y la otra tiene que quedarse para aprender bien a crear armas.

**Igual hoy que siempre**

**la vida se acaba,**

**los años se agrandan,**

**y tú ya no estás.**

Años después, se desata el desastre cuando la princesa se enamora, y tienen que ser llamadas las guerreras mágicas de nuevo, para terminar con una de las pequeñas que acompañaba a Clef como una de sus aprendices, aunque ella siempre se negó a tener un arma, por que nunca le gustaron las peleas, y ahora tendría que pelear ó morir, hasta que fuera su fin, pero nadie podía culparla. Nadie decide de quien enamorarse. Así que la pequeña que había salido a la aldea, decidió salir de ahí, para no tener que ver de cerca el desastre que se llevaría a cabo, pero cuando decidió regresar al que una vez fue su hogar, fue demasiado tarde, no pudo encontrar a su hermana, pues ella fue una de las víctimas de esa masacre. Fue al castillo para escapar de la realidad, y encontró de nuevo a ese pequeño al que antes le había tomado tanto cariño, y este fue su mayor consuelo después de perder a su ser más querido.

**  Pero yo que te adoro,**

**sé muy bien que vendrás,**

**si un verano te fuiste**

**con él, volverás.**

Después regresaron las jóvenes de otro mundo, para tratar de arreglar lo que hicieron, pues no podían evitar sentirse culpables, ella fingió ser quien no era, pero al menos las jóvenes fueron felices de verla, pensando que era la verdadera Presea, aquella que dio su vida por sus forjar sus espadas, pero ellas ni siquiera la conocían, pero al menos les dio una sonrisa, y aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que si una de ellas, con sedoso cabello azul, era feliz, Clef sería feliz, y ella también. Pues si su amado era feliz, ella lo sería, por eso nunca le importó realmente. ~* Fin de flashback. *~

**  Pero yo que te adoro,**

**sé muy bien que vendrás,**

**si un verano te fuiste**

**con él, volverás.**

Y ahora ellas regresaron, y con ellas su última oportunidad de estar con Clef, tratando de demostrarle sus sentimientos, le agradaba saber que prácticamente todos en Céfiro eran felices con su regreso ¿por qué no podía unirse a la mayoría? ¿Por qué no festejaba en vez de recluirse dentro del bosque en el que vivió su infancia con su hermana? Ella sabía la repuesta, y por eso decidió no volver al castillo, ó algún lugar que no fuera ese, tal vez uno de los futuros aprendices de Ascot, que sería el próximo Guru, en cuanto Clef se casara con Marina, y este deje el puesto para que alguien más enseñe a los pequeños la magia, Ascot ya había avanzado mucho, y aunque nunca igualaría a Clef, era muy bien sabido que hacía grandes intentos por hacerlo, sabiendo que pronto sería el que cuidaría ese puesto, los dos ya había aceptado el amor de Marina y Clef, y los dos trataban de superarlo de maneras diferentes. Esta era su manera, alejándose, y aunque no era la mejor, era lo único que quería hacer, tal vez, algún día encontraría a alguien que la ayudaría a olvidar a ese niño de ojos azules. Tal vez.

Bueno, lo sé, no soy muy buena, pero al menos hago el intento ¿no? Bueno, este fue un fic corto para cumplir con mi reto, ojalá que te guste prima Ele, la canción es algo vieja, pero me pareció adecuada para este fic. El nombre de la mamá de Sierra y Presea, lo puse por que Emi Shinohara es la que hace la voz de las dos en Japón.

Bueno, ahora la letra menuda.

Ni las guerreras mágicas, ni la canción verdes hojas de verano son mías, yo solo las tomé prestadas para el fic un poco, pero es sin fines de lucro, y tratando de respetar los derechos de autor. POR FAVOR, NO ME DEMANDEN, QUE NO TENGO DINERO.


End file.
